Heirs to the Throne
by Sailor Faith 55
Summary: What if the loveable three were not the people everyone know them as? a Lor HP crossover Please RR! Please do not flame me.
1. The Begining

This is a Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings crossover. Characters you know are not mine. They belong to talented writers like J.K. Rowling and J.R.R.Tolkein. Right now, Fayieria, Prince Narrist, Prince Caviler, Princess Reihorn, Elfangranger, and Rowenranger belong to me. Thanks for reading!  
  
A/N- This chapter may be confusing at first but it gets a lot of information out that the rest of the story will flow from.  
  
Book 1- Heirs to the Throne  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
"My love has come back and we shall be wed," mused a white clad Arwin. Her long black hair was done in several long braids. A small silver crown held her wisp of a veil to her head. As was customary, a rose belt was around her tiny waist. The whole area was decorated with roses of differing hues. They were a wedding gift from her father. This was to be the last time they saw eachother before the clan left Middle Earth to go to Uonder Earth so that they could retain their magical powers and immortality. Two from her clan decided that they were going to start a new life on Terra Earth. That ment they were giving up part of their immortally and most of their powers to do so. However, they were going to be guardians to the Terra Earth portal to Middle Earth. What Arwin was looking forward to came that night.  
  
The passion is what she would remember. They stayed in bed for over a week, longer if Arwin did not tell Aragorn the good news that she was with child. She sent for the only person she knew was a midwife for elven children, Fayieria. Fayieria was a half- elven mage who knew the ups and downs of elven and half-elven births. She was trained at Hogwarts and learned how to be a midwife from her dying human mother. Their first meeting a few weeks later came with a shock.  
  
"My dear, did you know that you are going to be having Triplets?" (Fayieria)  
  
"I somewhat expected. Lately, I have been eating anything I can get my hands on."  
  
"This is not going to be an easy birth. With multiple births in elven women, the children may not all come out the first time. I have heard of cases where the children are born years apart. With how they're situated, though, all three will be out the same year. If you need me for anything, send up a red flare and I'll be here in a milasec."  
  
With that Fayieria left for others parts of the woods. She regretted not telling Arwin all she knew. One of her mother's powers was what a person on Terra Earth would call a seer. She knew what was going to happen during the birth of the children. The first 2 would be normal, seeing as they were boys and magic fields can hold the boy's newborn powers. The last- born would be different though. It was a little girl. Female elven newborns have a tendency to jump up and down the charts for magic purity and power. There would be no way to adjust the field to prevent an overflow of her power to non-eleven people. The death of the king would come to pass before he knew the sight of his daughter.  
  
Months went by until March. A red flare was sent up in the middle of the Ploythu celebration. The birth came quickly and before anyone knew it, Prince Narrist was born. He had his father's face and his mom's ears and eyes. Much rejoicing waved though the kingdom as they awaited the arrival of the other royal heirs. They wanted to know which child was to be the next king.  
  
Everything was back to normal until the end of July. Red flares came again and once again, a fast and painless birth produced a healthy baby boy. He was named prince Caviler. This time, Aragorn did not wait to name his heir. True, Narrist was older but Caviler seamed to bring a peace with him that a real king needs to have no matter the situation. So Caviler was name successor to the throne if he passes the Uonder Earth trials. With that the people bowed before the infant that could be king.  
  
September came and magic was flying everywhere. This birth was the most painful a woman ever had to stand. Aragorn was away when news came to him that Arwin was having problems with the third child. Aragorn rushed from the battlefield to be with his beloved. Just as he entered the birthing room, a great light from between Arwin's legs hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground just as his daughter came into this world. She was named Reihorn after the elven goddess of death and rebirth. Arwin was inconsolable the days after Reihorn's birth. With the death of her only love she did not know what to do. If she went back to her clan, she would have to leave her children behind since they were not pure blood elves. If she stayed here to be with her children, her loss would always be in the eyes of HIS people and the pain would be too much. She decided to leave the children and go to Uonder Earth and be with her father.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do this? Once it is done, I can not bring them back here for 17 Terra Earth years."  
  
"Yes, I am sure. I wish them to take after you. Your compassion and love has made me see that it would be best for everyone to forget them for now. They can live normal lives on Terra Earth that I cannot right now provide. I only ask that Reihorn be placed with the Granger family of Londontownship. They are the elven guardians to the portal of Terra and Middle Earth and trusted friends. They will treat her with the respect and honor that she justly needs."  
  
"I will do the best I can. I have a contact on Terra Earth that will help me place the children. I must go now though or the portal will shut. An evil wizard from Terra Earth has been close to finding the portal the past few weeks and they are closing it temporarily from midnight tonight until whenever this wizard is found and dealt with."  
  
With that, Arwin said goodbye to her children and left for Uonder Earth. Fayieria rushed to the portal and made it just in time to hand the children off to her good friend and mentor. With the time cut short, she quickly explained the situation and left just as the portal closed.  
  
"What a set of remarkable children," mused Dumbledore as he gathered the baskets so that he could drop the children off to their homes. 


	2. What Child Is This?

This is a Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings crossover. Characters you know are not mine. They belong to talented writers like J.K. Rowling and Right now, Fayieria, Prince Narrist, Prince Caviler, Princess Reihorn, Elfangranger, and Rowenranger belong to me. Thanks for reading!  
  
Book 1- Heirs to the Throne  
  
Chapter 2- What Child Is This?  
  
A knock came at the door of Rowena and Evan Granger. To their great surprise, the famous wizard Dumbledore was at their door with three infants.  
  
"May I please come in? I have a lot to ask of the two of you this night."  
  
"Certainly sir. It would be a great honor." The door shut and Dumbledore was taken into the living room. Mr. Granger helped Dumbledore with the three baby's baskets that looked remarkably elven in origin.  
  
"Your friend needs your help. These are Arwin's children and the rightful heirs to Aragorn's crown. Aragorn was killed not long ago when she was giving birth to her last child, princess Reihorn. Arwin asked my friend Fayieria to find them suitable homes on Terra Earth so that they could grow up and become half-elven mages. The only thing Arwin asked was that Princess Reihorn was to be raised by you two, Elfangranger and Rowenranger. I know that this might come as a shock but she thinks very highly of you. She does not care about who takes care of the boys, but she cares a lot for her daughter. Please say you will take her and raise hr as your own?"  
  
"Yes, we shall raise her as our daughter. However, we shall rename her Hermione Reihorn Granger."  
  
"Thank you so much. I must get going though, still need to get these two tikes to good homes." With that, Dumbledore vanished into a wisp of cherry smelling smoke. He knew he did not have long before his next stop was closed so he rushed with little Prince Caviler tucked safely under his arm. It was to a small flat in Godric Hollow. Lily was the one to open the door. James was out working late as usual.  
  
"My dear Lily, I need your help. Can I please come in."  
  
"Yes dear Dumbledore. What on Earth has you out late on a night like this?" Dumbldore walked in and was levitating something behind his back.  
  
"These are the reasons for my visit this late at night." He held out the two baskets with the tiny princes fast asleep. "They are members of a royal line and are a cross between an elven mother and a human father. It was during the birth of their sister that their father met his untimely end. Their mother feels that she cannot raise them right all by herself so she gave them to someone you might know from your school days, Fayieria?"  
  
"I remember her. She was the girl every man had his eye on. Didn't she get called away to a place called Middle Earth? I was going to invite her to the wedding but could not get a hold of her by owl post."  
  
"Yes, she was born on Middle Earth and her mother wanted her back. There is only one way to get messages between planes and that is riculi powder. Anywise, I told her of your son's passing the other day and she has a favor to ask of you and James. She would like you to care for one of the royal heirs. One was born the same day as Harry. Unfortunately for her, she could not come in person. The portal was closed at midnight to keep Voldemort from finding his way to Middle Earth. I know that this is a lot to ask, especially right now but he has nowhere to go and he needs a strong upbringing. He is the son that will be king to his people."  
  
"Leave him here with me and I will talk to James in the morning. We will owl post you when we have decided. We haven't told anyone about Harry's passing yet besides you so we would pass him off as our son, Harry James Potter."  
  
"I will await your owl in the morning. Till then, bye." A wisp of lemon smoke left a pleasant after scent to Dumbledore's disappearing act.  
  
A big house could be seen in a distance. It was not a grand house that the rich lived in; it was a simple large family shack. No one lived around here except for the Weasley's. Even though it was night, Dumbledore could see Bill and Charlie flying to improve those skills learned at Hogwarts. They jumped off their brooms when they saw Dumbledore approach.  
  
"What are you doing here headmaster? Did I miss the train? Last mom heard was that term was beginning next week." (Bill)  
  
"That's true Bill. I'm here on some other business. Are your parents in the house?" (Dumbledore)  
  
"Yes, dad just got home from working a double." (Charlie)  
  
"Thank you boys. See you inside." With that, Dumbledore knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door. "May I come in. I have a great favor to ask of your family." "Sure, I'll wake my husband up." Mrs. Weasley showed Dumbledore into the living room where Fred and George were playing with magic flying cars. Mr. Weasley was not happy to the wake up call until he found out it was Dumbledore paying a visit. He shot down the stairs faster than one could say Minister.  
  
"My good man, what sees you out this late tonight? It cannot be just a pleasant call. Who has died?"  
  
"No one that I have come to call upon your family to talk about. It's more of a favor I have to ask of your family. I heard that that Ron is not doing well. A friend of mine wants to find good homes for royal heirs that came into her safe keeping. Their mother wanted them to become wizards so their guardian sent them to me. I was wondering if you could take the last one in. He's just a few days older than Ron and he's a little angel." A scream came from the upstairs bedroom.  
  
"Ron's dead. My poor baby boy is dead," sobbed an emotional Mrs. Weasley. She ran into the living room. "Please leave Dumbledore. We have to bury our son. Poor tot, he was only six months old. To get the flu meant death."  
  
"That was what I came here about. In these old bones I knew something was really wrong with Ron. That is why I brought him here."  
  
"Who did you bring? Is he a mage that can raise the dead?"  
  
"No. He is a prince to his people. He was born a few days before Ron. Their mother wants them to be wizards since she is unable to care for them where she is now. He is the last one I need to place at the moment. I figured that you two would raise the child to love magic and the muggle/ wizard world around him. You can pass him off as Ron. I know a spell that will make him appear to be Ron. Myself and those of elven decent can only lift the spell. Will you please take him in?"  
  
"Noble Dumbledore you have come to the right house. We will take him in and raise him as one of our own. By the way, what is his real first name?"  
  
"Narrist, I believe."  
  
"Ronald Narrist Weasley. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" 


	3. Voldemort Pays a Visit

This is a Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings crossover. Characters you know are not mine. They belong to talented writers like J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

Right now, Fayieria, Prince Narrist, Prince Caviler, Princess Reihorn, Elfangranger, and Rowenranger belong to me. Thanks for reading!

A/N: thanks for the reviews! I've had this chapter done for ages. I have a question at the end of this chapter for those that want to leave their answer in my reviews.

Book 1- Heirs to the Throne

Chapter 3- Voldemort Pays a Visit

It was a little over a year ago that the Potters had taken in little Prince Caviler. He looked a lot like their son Harry that it was easy to pass him off as their dead child. The day started out as a normally fall day. Halloween was that night so mom and dad were busy preparing for their "Little Guests." Harry was going to be dressed up as a kitten while his mom was going to be the mother cat. Dad, who was still trying to track down Voldemort, would be back later that night for the scary story.

Hours passed like minutes. The Weasleys came with their crew of six sons and newborn daughter Ginny. The two moms let the three youngest children play together while they passed out candy. It wasn't long before James came home that the Weasleys left. By that time, the trick or treaters had slowed to a trickle. Work was slow so he got to come home early. As they turned off the lights in the living room to read the scary story, a knock came at the door. Not wanting to take any chances, James sent Lily and Harry upstairs.

It was a good thing he did. At first, they appeared to be little children dressed as wizards. However, when they took out their wands, they were real and pointed right at James' heart.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The figures stepped aside to revile their master. Voldemort walked into the house the Potters called home.

"We know your hiding him James. You cannot hide what is not yours. With his death, I will gain his powers."

"You shall never get his powers. He is too important to be killed by the likes of you, a snake that once so many good wizards called friend. Let's duel." Those would be his late word. Voldemort hit him with Avada Kedavra before he even had a chance to cast a spell.

"Stay down here and make sure no one leaves. Do not kill, only bind." With that Voldemort climbed the stairs to Harry's room. Lily was in the room trying to pack a little bag with things for him to wear. He crept in behind her and grabbed her waist. "Lily, I understand why you would defend your husband. However, why place your life on the line for a child that will never be yours? Just step to the side and I will spare you death."

"I can not let you touch Harry. Even though he is not my son by blood, I am still willing to place my life on the line to protect this child from the pain that your touch. He is not a barging chip to me. As far as I am concerned, he became my son the day Dumbledore brought him here. He's future is one of great importance and I will not let the likes of you destroy it."

"What a noble statement from a brave Mudblood Gryffindor! I gave you a chance to live and this is how you repay me? Avada Kedavra." Green light flowed from the yew wand and hit Lily directly over her heart. She stumbled over and her body fell dead, trying to protect Harry for one last time. The child was in tears. Voldemort moved the body aside so he could get a better look at the child that had been his target for the last six months. With his life force, Voldemort believed that he would be able to live forever. As Voldemort attempted to pick up the child, a surge of power formed around the wailing child. A tiny lighting bolt could be seen on Harry's face. 

"If I cannot have your power, no one will. Avada Kedavra." As the two previous times, a green glow came from the wand. The light broke though the force field and was close to Harry's heart when all of a sudden, it started to go up to the tiny lighting bolt. The green light seemed to make the mark grow until it was a bleeding scar. A bright gold light shot out of it and hit Voldemort in the head. It took from him the talent and powers that he called his birthright and gave them to Harry. All that was left of Voldemort was a mere whisper of a ghost. After the power transfer was complete, the house came tumbling in over the infant king.

Sirius was the first to arrive on the scene. He was able to find "Harry" and treat him for the cuts and scrapes he suffered from the crashing debris. Soon after Hagrid came to the wreckage via a portkey. Begging Sirius for the child, he handed Sirius a letter telling him that the boy had to go and live with his muggle aunt and uncle. With tear filled eyes, Sirius handed a Harry to Hagrid, knowing that he might never see him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N 2: Hey all! Next chapters jump to the summer that the terrific trio graduation year from Hogwarts and are awaiting their NEWT results. The question I would like to pose is this: Should I tell Hermione the truth about her parents? This question is one that stops my writing train of thought. Please get back to me soon so I know what the readers want.

PS- Please read some of my other stories. If you read Magic Man and do not get the conversation about the girl being half blood (instead of pure blood, as in the HP books) finish reading the story. It does explain why she says that near the end. I take offense very easily to those that do not read the whole thing and get it into their minds that what J K writes is set in stone After all, this is Fan Fiction and most of what I write is indented as a writing outlet. Writing fan fiction is fun for me and I do not like my fun marred by purists.


End file.
